Comment t'as changé
by Lia-et-Eli
Summary: Que fera une Bella, pas du tout comme on la connait, avec un Emmett peureux, une Alice timide, un Jasper dévergondé, une Rosalie pas sûre d'elle et un Edward méchant ? Bonne question... All human
1. Chapter 1: Là où tout à commencé

Moi, c'est Bella, Bella Swan. Je vis toujours avec Renée et Charlie Swan, mes parents. J'habite une petite bourgade dans l'état de Washington nommée Forks. Ma famille est assez aisée mais je ne le montre pas de peur d'être traitée de fille de riche… Je fais mes études à Forks High School où tout le monde me respecte mais sans plus. Peut-être parce que mon père est le chef de la police… ou alors parce que ma mère est mannequin pour Victoria's Secret…

Aujourd'hui c'est comme d'habitude… : il pleut … Sans me soucier du temps je me dirigeais vers mon dressing : aujourd'hui ça serait l'uniforme du lycée mais à la façon Swan, d'ailleurs j'étais la seule à oser le porter étrangement…

Je dévalais les escaliers, je pris une pomme à la volée comme petit déjeuner puis me dirigeais vers ma voiture : BMW cadeau pour mes 16 ans tout en saluant Carmen au passage. C'est une employée de maison et comme une deuxième mère pour moi.

J'arrivais au lycée juste une seconde avant la sonnerie : le temps de rejoindre ma bande d'amis.

La première personne que j'aperçus fût Angela : ma meilleure amie, elle est gentille douce et très amoureuse de son petit copain Ben qui me salua à son tour.

La sonnerie retentit.

- Ouf j'y ai échappé belle… s'écria Mike avant de reprendre son souffle.

- Comme d'habitude. Commenta Ben.

Mike est le mec le plus lourd de la planète que je connais… Même si au fond il est sympa…

Nous nous séparâmes pour nous diriger vers nos salles de cours.

Et merde… J'avais histoire. 1 heure à me taper cet imbécile de Jasper Hale… Ce qui peut être chiant des fois… Enfin… Tout le temps.

Je me dirigeais vers mon pupitre, et il était là assis nonchalamment sur sa chaise.

-Hey Belly-Bells. me salua t-il joyeusement.

-Salut Jazzy. Lui répondis-je en soupirant.

Mme Skyllerez, notre prof d'histoire-Géo entra le bras chargés de feuilles… Ce qui voulait interro surprise…

-Interro surprise les enfants. Nous dit-elle avec un sourire sadique.

Encore une de plus à rajouter sur la liste pensais-je en soufflant.

-Qu'est-ce qui a ? Ça va pas Belly-Bells ? Me demanda mon idiot de voisin.

-Ouais j'en ai marre de voir ta sale gueule .Lui répondis-je en le fusillant du regard.

Il leva les mains en signe d'abdication.

-Wooooh tout doux Bella fit-il en se retournant vers sa feuille.

Il se passa quoi ? 3 minutes ? Avant qu'il ne se refasse remarquer. Sans prévenir il leva la main innocemment jusqu'à ce que la prof l'interroge.

-Etant donné que cette interrogation n'était pas prévue dans le planning, j'estime ne pas avoir à la faire.

-Vous en êtes sûr Monsieur Hale ?

-Oui, Madame.

-Très bien.

Elle se leva de sa chaise.

-DANS LE BUREAU DU PROVISEUR HALE MAINTENANT. S'époumona-t-elle.

Jasper eut une sourire satisfait et prit tout son temps pour ranger ses affaires rien que pour faire encore plus enragée la prof…

Gamin…

La matinée passa très vite. Ce fut l'heure d'aller manger. Je sortis de mon cour de maths et me dirigeais vers la cafétéria. Je me dirigeais vers la table où se tenaient mes amis mais autre chose attira mon attention.

Jessica entourée de ses adeptes se dirigeaient vers Rosalie Hale, la sœur de Jazzy.

-Oups. Dit-elle faussement innocente.

-Quelle poufiasse… Elle venait de faire renverser le plateau de Rosalie qui contenait une assiette de spaghettis bolognaise sur son sweet blanc ou gris, on ne voyait plus la différence.

-Bah Rosalie regarde ce que tu viens de faire à ton magnifique truc blanc. Dit-elle avec une moue ironique.

Sa bande de toutous gloussa.

-Tu ne vois peut-être plus clair ? Pourtant tes lunettes font la moitié de ta sale tronche tu devrais quand même voir un petit peu…

Quelle salope… Bon c'est vrai ses immenses lunettes ne la mettent pas très en valeur mais bon ce n'est une raison pour lui claquer comme ça.

-La ferme Stanley. Lui dis-je en colère.

-Mais pourquoi tu la défends Swan ? Me demanda t-elle. T'as vu sa sale tronche ?

-Ouais pourquoi tu la défends la bigleuse avec sa sale tronche ? Répéta une de ses potiches.

-Hé Lauren je ne savais pas que tu faisais option perroquet en plus de pigeon. Répliquais-je

-Wow Swan tu te calmes et dégage avec ta mocheté…

-Déjà tu me dis pas quoi faire et ensuite t'arrête de la traiter de mocheté parce que question beauté je crois que tu peux pas parler Stanley et ensuite t'arrête de l'emmerder parce que toi tu sors bien avec ta sale gueule et on te dit rien …

Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se ferma comme un poisson.

-Oh et ferme ta bouche t'as l'air encore plus débile que d'habitude.

Vexée elle repartit vers sa table avec sa clique. Je me dirigeais vers Rosalie.

-Si tu veux j'ai des habits de rechange à te prêter. Lui dis-je d'une voix douce et réconfortante.

Rosalie me regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Ben quoi ? Lui demandais-je

-Euh ri ...rien c'est juste que c'est la première fois que tu m'adresses la parole… Me répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante et incertaine.

-Ohhh… Et bien on va faire les choses dans l'ordre… Je m'appelle Bella, Bella Swan. Lui dis-je en souriant et en tendant ma main vers elle.

-Je sais. Moi c'est Rosalie Hale … La sœur de…Fit elle tout en me prenant la main

-De Jasper Hale alias Jazzy ouais je sais la coupais-je en lui faisant un sourire qu'elle me rendit.

On se dirigea vers les toilettes. Je lui tendis mon deuxième uniforme, elle partit l'enfiler.

-Je peux pas le porter .Me dit-elle d'une voix tout gênée.

-Bah pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je

-Et bien ce n'est pas ce que je porte d'habitude et je suis maladroite je risque de le tacher… et comme je suppose que c'est de la marque …

-C'est juste du Jean Paul Gaultier… lui répondis-je nonchalamment j'en ai des dizaines comme ça …

-Non je ne peux vraiment pas. Me répondit-elle

-Ben sort et on verra bien …

Elle sortit de la cabine timidement et rouge comme une pivoine.

-OH. MY. GOD

-Ouais je sais ça ne me va pas je te l'ai dit …

-MAIS TAIS-TOI ROSE… Ca te va trop bien, t'as un corps de Déesse…

-Rose ?

-Ouais j'aime bien …

-Moi aussi me dit-elle en souriant.

-Je ne peux vraiment pas te laisser sortir sans … Tiens ça suivra mieux lui dis-je en lui tendant ma paire d'escarpins bleu totalement assorti à son uniforme.

-Je ne saurais jamais marcher avec ça …

-Ben essaye les tu verras bien…

Elle les enfila et marcha avec toute la longueur des toilettes pour les essayer.

OH MON DIEU… T'as un vrai don pour marcher avec des talons.

-Elle rougit et sans lui laisser le temps de riposter je la pris par le bras et l'emmenais à la cafet'. Arrivées à notre table Eric mata Rosalie sans aucun scrupule.

-Wouah quel changement…

Jasper arriva.

-MON DIEU BELLY-BELLS QU'AS-TU FAIT A MA SŒUR ? S'exclama-t-il

-Ben quoi ? Tu ne la préfères pas comme ça ? demandais-je. Et puis c'est pas fini ce soir je l'emmène à l'institut de beauté pour finaliser tout ça.

-QUOI ? Nan j'ai un truc de prévu. Inventa-t-elle

-De toutes façon tu vas pas y échapper ma belle lui répondis-je avec un air sadique.

Jasper ricana bêtement.

-Ne rigole pas trop Jazzy tu viens avec nous.

-QUOI ? Non j'ai… j'ai… j'ai RENDEZ-VOUS AVEC EMMETT !

-Oh vraiment ?

-Et ouais…

-Très bien, je vais lui dire de venir puisque plus on est de fous plus on rit …

-Et merde marmonna t-il.

La sonnerie retentit annonçant la reprise des cours. Je me dirigeais vers mon prochain vers mon prochain cour : Biologie. J'arrivais à ma paillasse, mon voisin n'était pas encore arrivé. Je sortais mes livres lorsqu'il arriva : Edward Cullen. La première demi heure s'écoula sans qu'une seule parole soit échangée. Un quart d'heure plus tard Mr Barner distribua des feuilles et dans sa précipitation il fit tomber la feuille pour notre paillasse. Sans faire attention l'un à l'autre Edward et moi nous nous penchâmes en même temps pour la ramasser et nos têtes se cognèrent l'une contre l'autre. Ils se relèvent furieux.

-Putain Swan tu pourrais faire attention !

-On va pas recommencer Edward ? Lui dis-je en soufflant légèrement et en levant les yeux au ciel

Il me toisa et retourna son attention sur le cours. La fin du cours se passa sans accroches et il partit en me bousculant. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de sport près de la porte se tenait Emmett : il était tout menu, je lui souris mais il baissa le regard. Je partis me changer. Aujourd'hui on avait Badminton. Je me mis avec Angela mais je vis qu'Emmett n'avait trouvé aucun partenaire, donc le professeur demanda à Josh Parker s'il pouvait faire équipe avec lui et comme je vis la grimace de dégout sur son visage et avant qu'il ne puisse l'insulter je me proposais après avoir avertie Angela d'être sa partenaire.

Nous allâmes nous placer sur le terrain et jouâmes jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. Après m'être changé, je sortis du vestiaire et Emmett vint me remercier.

-Ne t'en fais pas tu auras tout le temps de me remercier tout à l'heure.

-Quoi ?

-Ah tu n'es pas au courant ?

-Euh non…

Jasper devait t'en avertir mais bon après les cours on fait une virée à Port Angeles pour aider Rosalie.

-Mais… mais… mais …

-Nan nan nan c'est non néogiable. Le coupais-je

Nous partîmes rejoindre Jasper et Rosalie qui nous attendaient près de ma voiture.

* * *

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Dîtes le nous par review s'il vous plait !**

**XO XO Lia & Eli**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Changement radical

Nous arrivâmes à Port Angeles, j'entrainais Rosalie par le bras vers les magasins de vêtements tout en disant aux garçons de nous suivre.

Tout y passa : pantalons, jupes, short, polos, pulls, tee shirt, débardeurs, robes…

- Quand ma mère reviendra de New York je lui demanderai qu'elle te ramène des tenues de haute couture.

-Non je ne veux pas c'est trop. Répliqua t-elle

-Tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon.

Elle soupire et je l'emmenais vers les cabines d'essayage.

-Asseyez-vous et contentez vous de nous donner votre avis compris ? Ordonnais-je aux garçons

Ils acquiescèrent.

Rosale sortit de la cabine vêtue d'un simple slim noir et une chemise à carreaux rouges.

-Très jolie. Commenta Emmett

-Mouais. Approuva Jasper

Elle repartit se changer et ressortit avec une jupe en jeans arrivant un centimètre au dessus du genou et un top rayé blanc et bleu.

-Wouah t'es magnifique Rose. La complimentais-je

-Mais regarde toi Rosale c'est indécent ! Tu peux pas sortir comme ça. S'énerva Jasper

-Arrête. Le coupais-je si ce n'était pas Rosalie, tu baverais devant elle.

Rosale partit se changer pour une 3ième tenue : un mini short noir avec un bustier rouge dos nu.

Emmett ouvrit grand ses yeux et la relooka de haut en bas.

Jasper se contenta de tourner la tête en soufflant.

Je me dirige vers elle et réajuste son bustier.

-Ne t'en fais pas on le retouchera.

-Pourquoi ? Me demanda-t-elle

-Et bien parce qu'il n'est pas assez échancré sur le devant pour mettre ta poitrine en valeur. Lui répondis-je comme si c'était une évidence.

Elle rougit.

-Bon Dieu Rose tu vas pas rougir pour si peu. M'exaspérais-je

Elle repart dans la cabine et en ressort avec une robe rouge avec un décolleté plongeant mettant très en valeur sa poitrine, elle est courte mais pas assez pour être vulgaire. Je courus lui chercher des escarpins pour finaliser sa tenue.

-Oh putain… s'exclame Emmett

-Ouais tu l'as dit. Renchérit Jasper

-Mais euuuuh pas touche hein c'est MA SŒUR. Se reprit-il.

Rosale me sourit fière de son effet.

-Bon. M'exclamais-je Rose va te changer on va à l'institut de beauté ensuite.

Pendant qu'elle se change j'allais payer ses habits parce que si je lui demande elle va dire non

Quand elle fût sortie de la cabine je lui fourrais tous les sacs dans les bras et sans lui laisser le temps de dire quelque chose je la trainais jusque l'institut.

-BELLA ! S'exclama Daniel, le gérant de l'institut.

Je fis les présentations et à peine avais-je le temps de finir qu'il l'emmena vers le coin coiffure.

Donc Rosalie je vais te relooker comme me l'a demandé Bella lui expliqua t'il. Et tu ne verras pas le résultat avant la fin de ton relooking.

Il claqua des mains et ses employés allèrent mettre des draps sur chaque miroir. Alors qu'il commença à s'occuper de Rose j'allais vers Emmett et l'emmenais vers l'arrière de l'institut où se trouvait la salle de musculation. J'allais vers le coach sportif qui nous attendait, je lui présentais Emmett et je repartis là où était Rosale et où attendait patiemment Jasper.

-Comment ça se fait que tu connaisses tous ces gens ? Me demanda-t-il surpris

-Tu oublies qui est ma mère lui rappelais-je

Il hocha la tête, compréhensif. Je me dirigeais vers Daniel qui était entrain de laver les cheveux de Rosale.

-Alors là je pensais à un dégradé long. Lui expliquais-je

-Une coloration ? Me demanda-t-il

-Non juste un balayage

-Ok pas de problème

Je repartis m'asseoir avec Jasper. Nous passâmes un bon bout de temps ici. Rose avait subit : Un dégradé long et un balayage, des masques pour rendre sa beau douce et satinée, une manucure et une pédicure. Jasper lui n'eut qu'un coupage de pointes. Emmett passa l'après-midi à se muscler, il en ressortit avec des tablettes de chocolat bien dessinées, des pectoraux en acier et des biceps faisant 3 fois son bras d'origine et une carte de fidélité pour revenir jusqu'à quand il ressemblerait à Musclor.

Tout en ne laissant pas Rosalie voir son reflet nous allâmes chez l'opticien pour lui acheter des lentilles de contact. Alors que je finissais de payer je l'envoyais se changer dans les toilettes après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas de miroir. Elle en ressortit avec le slim et la chemise à carreaux rouges, je lui dis de fermer les yeux et l'emmenais vers le miroir à pied.

-A trois tu pourras ouvrir les yeux. L'informais-je.

-D'accord. Souffla t-elle

-1…2…3.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux et se regarda impressionnée.

Elle le pouvait… elle était vraiment magnifique. Ses cheveux blonds reflétés la lumière qui les rendait éblouissants. Je n'avais jamais vu que ses yeux étaient aussi bleus que l'océan, sa bouche rouge était pulpeuse et très attirante. Le bustier la mettait vraiment en valeur, le rouge faisait ressortir sa peau légèrement halée de ses bras, il était un peu bouffant mais resserré sur la taille nous laissant deviner ses courbes. Le slim lui moulait parfaitement ses jambes de mannequin et les talons rouges les allongeaient. De plus son sourire digne d'une publicité pour un dentifrice venait compléter parfaitement son apparence d'ange.

-T'es magnifique Rose. Soufflais-je

-Merci je n'y serais jamais arrivée sans toi

-C'est faux répliquais-je je n'ai fait qu'ajouter des accessoires pour renforcer ta beauté. Sois plus sûre de toi ! Et ai confiance en toi !

Elle me sourit, les yeux remplis de larmes.

-Merci Bella…

- De rien lui répondis-je avec un clin d'œil

Elle se retourna vers les garçons.

-Alors vous en pensez quoi ?

-Tu es magnifique Rose. La complimenta son frère

-Ouais t'es trop BONNE ! Lui dit Emmett avec un grand sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil

Elle rougit.

-EMMETT ! Le réprimandais-je

-Ben quoi ?

-On dit pas ça à une fille !

Il haussa les épaules.

-C'est un compliment comme un autre…

-Les muscles te compriment vraiment trop le cerveau…

-Tant que ça ne me comprime pas autre chose. Rajouta t-il la voix pleine de sous entendus

Je le regardais choquée.

- Ben quoi ? C'est pas de ma faute si t'as un esprit mal tourné…

Comment pouvait-il dire ça alors qu'il n'y a même pas 3 heures il était le petit garçon tout peureux... ?

Ok… j'ai pas carrément foiré ma mission… Il a changé …

_En un Musclor blagueur et pervers_ me souffla une voix dans ma tête.

* * *

**Hello !**

**Alors merci pour vos reviews ça nous encourage beaucoup !**

**Désolé le chapitre est plus court que le précédent mais on a manqué de temps pour le prolonger on espère que ça ira quand même**

**Dîtes le nous pas reviews !**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Marion : Merci pour ta review c'est trop encourageant bisous !**

**XOXO Lia & Eli.**


End file.
